bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bumblyburg Sing-Along Video: The Ultimate Collection of Sing-Along Songs!
The sequel to The Bumblyburg Sing-Along Video! and The Bumblyburg Sing-Along Video: The Sequel! is a sing-along episode with a plot. LarryBoy and Alfred host a sing-along event in town, but the Fib from Outer Space wants to ruin everything. Plot LarryBoy and Alfred are welcoming some citizens of Bumblyburg into the Larry Cave, where the party is going on. Everyone can't wait to sing-along to songs. The Fib on the other hand is ready to crash the party. After Haman's Song, The Fib bursts into the Larry Cave, ready to destroy the fun. Everyone starts to flee but Alfred tells everyone to stay here and keep calm. LarryBoy punishes the Fib by singing along to some of the songs. After Radio Sweetheart, the Fib has just about had it with the songs. Officer Scooter takes the Fib to jail, and Alfred resumes the rest of the songs. After The Worst Barber-Barian, it's time to go. LarryBoy hopes everyone had a good time singing. Everyone says goodbye. Larry-Boy announces that he has invited Andrew QuickSpeed over to the Larry-Cave because the kids are going to make an episode that is based off The Adventures of Iron Boy. Larry-Boy agreed and the credits roll. Songs VeggieTales Group (Theme).jpg|''VeggieTales Theme Song'' 330px-VeggieTales The Hopperena - Silly Song.jpg|''The Hopperena'' 185px-2007-VeggieTales-MoeAndTheBigExi-6.jpg|''Oh Lone Stranger'' 2005-VeggieTales-DukeandtheGreatPie.jpg|''Ballad of the Pie War'' 640px-Larry-Boy Theme Song 0002.jpg|''LarryBoy Theme Song'' Astonishingwigs.jpg|''Astonishing Wigs'' Toof.jpg|''Happy Tooth Day'' Madame.jpg|''I'm So Blue'' Lovemylips.jpg|''Love My Lips'' Kiltsandstilts.jpg|''Kilts and Stilts'' Mr. Nezzer.png|''Most Beautiful Gals'' Theyodelingveteranarian.jpg|''The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps'' Bubbly bubble bubble rap.jpg|''Bubble Rap'' Mrlunt nightbeforeeaster.png|''My Aunt Came Back'' 74486.jpg|''Oh Santa!'' 79FA694EB5FF865C76967ED914BBAE8B.jpg|''Schoolhouse Polka'' C828641025F51F4FB8B1FFAD476DA0F6.jpg|''Larry's High Silk Hat'' Vtalesitsameaningfullife2.jpg|''110 Percent'' Maxresdefault.jpg|''BFF (Best Friends Forever)'' Joshua1.jpg|''Because I Listened'' 2091147 l2.jpg|''I Love My Duck'' 2125789 l1.jpg|''God Is Bigger'' Jimmy01.png|''Too Much Is Bad!'' Haman.jpg|''Haman's Song'' Hischeeseburger.jpg|''His Cheeseburger'' Thewaterbuffalosong.jpg|''The Water Buffalo Song'' Pizzaangel.jpg|''Pizza Angel'' D9684C89BEE0C61AE1348D55C7F31924.jpg|''Dance of the Cucumber'' Junior Asparagus.jpg|''When We Treat God's Creatures'' 1993 Veggie Daniel.JPG|''Fear Not, Daniel'' Bmdd-veggie-tales-5.jpg|''Lend a Little Hand'' VeggieFour. SL289 V397582465 .jpg|''You and You Alone'' 12257EE941AD50208B09632189D91584.jpg|''Gated Community'' D99af660-67f4-4a39-9e20-99346e72df3b.jpg|''113 Years Ago'' TBOLJ1 409.jpg|''Happy Ki-Ya Birthday'' 185px-Peas(Josh).jpg|''Keep Walking'' 3atthestore.jpg|''The League of Incredible Vegetables'' 433px-S-Cape.jpg|''Taco'' Monkey.jpg|''Monkey'' Little house.jpg|''Solid Stuff'' DSC04388.JPG|''Promised Land'' 6388.jpg|''Song of the Cebu'' 91px-Larry(Larry'sLagoon).jpg|''It's Life's Story'' Sportutilityvehicle.jpg|''Sport Utility Vehicle'' Larry Touchdown.jpg|''Finish Strong!'' CavisChristmas.jpg|''Please Give'' Dothemooshu.jpg|''Do the Moo Shoo'' Download.jpg|''Happy River'' For Enjoyment.jpg|''The Rumor Weed Song'' Sneezeifyouneedto.jpg|''Sneeze If You Need To'' Mybabyelf.jpg|''My Baby Elf'' Grapes of wrath 149 1365693264.jpg|''The Grapes of Wrath'' Wherehaveallthestaplersgone.jpg|''Where Have All the Staplers Gone?'' Stuck in The Hole.jpg|''Busy, Busy'' 4232-veggietales-the-penniless-princess.jpg|''God's Little Princess'' Veggie-tales-princess-and-the-popstar-scene.jpg|''Right Where I Belong'' Vtalesdukeandgreatpiewar3.jpg|''What Can A Baby Do?'' YXBOdUIwbmRsYTgx o veggietales---sumo-of-the-opera.jpg|''A Joking Sumo'' Lylethekindlyviking.jpg|''Not So Fast'' MV5BMTQxNzE3MjkyMl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNzU5MTE1Nw@@. V1. SX640 SY360 .jpg|''Radio Sweetheart'' LeagueGroup.jpg|''Show Some Respect!'' 2283670 l3.jpg|''The Great I Am'' LTKV3 166.jpg|''What Do You Think You're Doing?'' 2091110 l4.jpg|''The Battle Is Not Ours'' GWMTFT1 106.jpg|''The Forgiveness Song'' Veggie-tales-the-toy-that-saved-christmas-16.jpg|''Can't Believe It's Christmas'' RG Lennyandmom.jpg|''Things Will Get Better'' Nickwfish.jpg|''Greece, Greece, Greece'' Larrytrain.jpg|''Precious Child'' Oh Joy.jpg|''Temptation Song'' Sheerluckholmesgoldenruler.jpg|''Call on Us'' RSB1 833.jpg|''Stand!'' Endangeredlove.jpg|''Endangered Love'' Darby.jpg|''What Should I Buy?'' 500px-Asparagus family by artist892-d3hi450-1-.jpg|''Take a Look at the Beauty'' Veg01.jpg|''A Little More of This'' Milward(Christmas).jpg|''It's Our Big Break'' 138px-Baby Bear Final.jpg|''Good Morning Mr. Mayor'' Vtaleswizardofhas1.jpg|''You Can Always Come Home'' 2125787 l4.jpg|''The Bunny Song'' Default.jpg|''Woody's Song'' 180px-Belly Button Card.jpg|''Bellybutton Song'' thepirateswhodontdoanything-300x225.jpg|''The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything'' The Chipmunks in Dave's Car.png|''A Little Bit of This'' Maclarry the stinky cheese battle.jpg|''We're Barber-barians'' Veggie-tales-sweetpea-beauty-prince-larry-and-petunia-blessings-abound-mommy.jpg|''More Beautiful'' Cassie.jpg|''When I Think of Easter'' L 2076383 00ac3f24.jpg|''Can't Smile Without Ewe'' Princessnice 2.png|''No Matter What'' LBAFFOS2 117.jpg|''It's Laura's Fault'' Merry Larry, Christina and T-Bot tied to a tree.png|''No Defense!'' GoodForTheGrabbing-300x225.jpg|''Good For the Grabbing'' 30131320 .jpg|''The Audition Song'' MacLarryAboutToThrowTheTwoLoafersInThePit.png|''I'm Too Young to Die'' still03.jpg|''Message from the Lord'' MerryLarryandLuna.png|''I'm Boo'' ReggiePhilipAndMerryLarry.png|''That's What Christmas Needs'' TBOLJ2 653.jpg|''I'm Blue'' MATBE1 035.jpg|''The Boy that We Call Moe'' MerryLarryonHovercraftChair.png|''What Would Philip Fleagle Think?'' BuzzLightyearPoster.png|''I Love Being a Superhero!'' 61748-badsheephaircut-md.jpg|''The Worst Barber-Barian'' Category:LarryBoy Category:Sing-Alongs Category:Fanon Works Category:Collections Category:VeggieFan2000